


Body Movin'

by fondofit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: For Rarepair Week Day 3: DancingCor finds himself alone, once again, at one of the Citadel's ballroom events. It only takes one outgoing Glaive to break him from that routine.





	Body Movin'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit late, but I wanted to make sure this one got edited a good deal before posting. Yes, the title is from the [song of the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ItdKOXH3qA) by the Beastie Boys if only because I had it on repeat while writing the majority of this. I thought maybe of writing a dance off, but then decided to go for more shmoop. Second song I was listening to while writing? [Beauty School Dropout](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TOxhzAm7fY). You'll see where that fits in. Enjoy!

Citadel Sponsored Balls were not Cor’s cup of tea. They never have been and never will be; not in his all of his time in Regis’s service. He would be what most socialites would consider a “wallflower” and even amongst colleagues and coworkers, he preferred to stand back and watch. 

This was one of those Citadel Balls where he decided people watching while he had a hard drink in hand was the way he wanted to spend his evening. The party was nearing to a close with no one to bother him all night (other than Clarus walking over to hand him the glass of scotch he was nursing now). He couldn’t wait to get back to his place, strip out of his tux, kick off his dress shoes and curl up in bed.

“Pretty tame party as far as some of these go, huh?”

Cor nearly jumps, turning to see one of the younger Glaives standing next to him. Not too close, Cor observes, but enough that he could have caught him out of the corner of his eye. He was respectful, unassuming, with his arms resting behind his back in a relaxed stance. There could’ve been worse people to interrupt his uninterrupted evening, he supposes.

“Thankfully,” Cor laughs to himself, keeping his focus on the thinning crowd. He gives it another hour before the majority of who was left decided to make it back home… or to a hotel room.

“Not a fan?”

Cor glances in the other man’s direction again, he’s not a new recruit, that much he could tell by his uniform. Cor tries to subtly look around the ballroom, trying to look for Drauto. He spots him standing close to Clarus, staring right at them. 

_Curious_.

“Not at all. The best kind of ball is when they’re over.” 

Cor turns his attention back to the man, who just looks terribly amused. The Glaive pulls one of his hands from behind his back and holds it out to Cor. 

“Nyx Ulric, a pleasure, Marshal.”

 _Ah_ , Cor thinks, _so this was why Drautos was staring over here _. He takes Nyx’s hand and they shake in greeting. He had heard about this particular Glaive from those of the guard young and old. He made quite the impression from the last few recon missions the Kingsglaive had gone on. Missions where he was included would have some of the highest return and success rates. If he were Drautos, he would also be keeping an eye on him.__

__“You’re probably wondering why I’m over here speaking to you.”_ _

__“Actually, you’d be surprised at how often I usually have people come up to me during these things.”_ _

__Nyx’s amused look was now turning into a full-on smile, “I don’t really have to be surprised, sir. If you don’t mind me saying, you’re extremely handsome and since you don’t have someone hanging on your every word, we can assume you’re here alone.”_ _

__Cor just stares at Nyx, surprised at how much this man was a smooth talker. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond to someone who just called him handsome to his face. He can’t think of a situation where this had happened to him before. People usually weren’t as… bold. He’s not sure if the man was a fool or just very outgoing. If Drautos’s stare was any indication, he could assume that Nyx was just one of those people who threw caution to the wind._ _

__“I am.”_ _

__“So, since you’re here alone and it doesn’t seem like you’re really into the festivities, would you be willing to take a walk with me?”_ _

__Cor, for the second time in a span of less than five minutes, did not know how to respond. His first inclination was to say no, to go back to waiting until the dance was over and make sure Clarus was able to get himself home. On the other hand, he wouldn’t mind walking around away from the noise and the people. It was a nice late summer evening and it would be a shame to miss out on the warm weather. He glances at the clock on the wall and sees that there was still quite a bit of time left._ _

__“Sure.”_ _

__“Yeah?” Nyx’s smile is bright as he holds out his arm for Cor to take. Cor snorts his laughter, shaking his head with a smile as he starts walking, leaving the Glaive scrambling to catch up._ _

__He leads them out of the ballroom to the hall where windows cast their reflection as they pass by. The loud noises of the party start to slowly muffle and morph into just their footsteps and the quiet, comfortable silence of an empty hallway. Cor wasn’t sure what to talk about; he could go on about work, but the whole point of this Ball was to get away from it for a little while._ _

__“The scotch good tonight?”_ _

__Nyx’s voice caused him to pause in his steps. He’d forgotten he’d brought his drink along with him._ _

__“It’s good stuff. The Citadel’s planning committee wouldn’t skimp on something like booze.” Cor states as he continues down another hallway, Nyx walking a step behind at his side. He remembered this hall. It was one of those that would lead to one of the outdoor garden rooms they had set aside for employee breaks. There was a path would lead them through the garden amidst an open walkway. From there, it would be easier to go straight back to the ballroom._ _

__When they reached the garden, Cor was a little surprised to find that there was no one else here. The garden itself was a nice secluded area to get away from the hustling crowd of the ballroom. Most people came here to make out with their dates at these kind of events. Cor, grateful for the lack of people around, was about to follow the path right through the garden when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Cor spun on his heel to see Nyx standing back up straight, looking slightly sheepish._ _

__“Mind holding on for a second?”_ _

__To be honest, Cor would have rather gone back to the ballroom, but he supposed outside was peaceful and despite their walk being silent, it was a comfortable kind of silence. He also didn’t want to seem too rude. The guy was the only person to really talk to him this evening and he may as well socialize if just a little longer._ _

__“All right.”_ _

__This time it was Nyx that led Cor to a stone bench that had been placed in front of some orchids and irises. The night sky was clear and despite the lights of Insomnia interfering with the stars, one could nearly make out most of the major ones at the head of constellations. They sit at the bench, looking at the view around them. Cor could feel Nyx shift in his seat, his boldness winning over his hesitance._ _

__“I know you don't know me very well, but I bet you can figure out why I came up to you this evening, right?”_ _

__Cor nods, a grin spreading across his face. “I may be serious about my job and I might not really enjoy these kind of outings, but I'm not unobservant or naive.”_ _

__He's likes the way Nyx’s face flushes just a bit at that answer._ _

__“Well, _good_.” Nyx suddenly stands up and faces Cor, holding out his forearm. “Would you do me the honor of having this dance?”_ _

__Cor stares at the offered arm, thinking over his options and taking it. He had figured that this was what the Glaive was up to, but he wouldn’t have imagined that the man would be so… proper about it. The least he could do was indulge him for a little while._ _

__Nyx leads them back to the gravel path that lead in front of a little rock pond. He turns to Cor, happiness written all over his face. Cor had to admit the man was endearing._ _

__“We can go slow if you’d like. Music’s kind of setting the mood.”_ _

__And that it did, Cor mused. This was the kind of genre that would be playing during Regis’s Father’s reign. Not that it was bad, just… it was a classic. Nyx’s hands went to take Cor by the waist and hand, smiling as he began to sway to the beat. Cor, for all of his grace while fighting couldn’t remember the last time he tried dancing. His steps were a little awkward, but Nyx stayed at the same pace until Cor got used to the movement._ _

__“I hope I didn’t overstep any boundaries, but I’d been meaning to talk to you for a while.”_ _

__If there was one thing Cor could say about Nyx, was that he was definitely a charmer. Not that Cor was the kind of man that was easily charmed._ _

__“ _Really_?”_ _

__Nyx laughed, leading them into a smoother dance, their feet used to the movements by now. “I don’t get how you don’t have people lining up to dance with you at these things.”_ _

__“That’s because most of them have learned that I don’t normally join in on the festivities.”_ _

__“It’s a shame. Your footwork isn’t half bad.”_ _

__Cor could feel the laugh bubbling up in his throat, the look he got from Nyx was one as if the cat got the cream._ _

__“So you _do_ laugh,” Nyx stepped back and spun Cor, only to pull him back in. Oddly enough, Cor didn’t trip over his own feet. _ _

__“On occasion.”_ _

__“I guess I must be special, huh?”_ _

__This guy was definitely a character; a charming, handsome character that must draw people to him on personality alone. Thinking back, he could understand why someone like Drautos would stare them down from across the ballroom._ _

__“Could be something like that.”_ _

__Nyx winks at Cor, “Lucky me then.”_ _

__Rolling his eyes, Cor shakes his head with a smile. He was honestly enjoying himself, despite the ridiculous flirting. He allows himself to be lead again as the music swells towards the end of the song. And softly the music fades and all they were left with were the sounds of crickets and the echoes of coworkers beginning to leave the ballroom for the evening._ _

__Nyx steps back, letting his hand fall from Cor’s waist, but keeps hold of Cor’s hand. He brings it up to his lips, lightly touching Cor’s knuckles much to Cor’s own amusement. Nyx lets go of his hand with a slightly wistful glance in its direction._ _

__“Thanks for humoring me.” Nyx shrugs as he stands with his hands behind his back once again. He looked like a proper soldier standing at attention. He couldn’t help but think that Drautos taught them well._ _

__“No need to thank me. I enjoyed it.”_ _

__Cor could see the grin spread across Nyx’s face, “Then would you, maybe, want to continue this sometime?”_ _

__The Marshal glances around the courtyard quickly before stepping close to Nyx, cupping his cheek and pulling him into a tender kiss. He feels Nyx’s hands slowly come to rest on his hips, holding him close as the kiss continues for a few more moments. Cor stands back with a satisfied sigh, amused at the flush that graces Nyx’s cheeks. Cor pats his shoulder, turning to walk towards the exit._ _

__“Shall we head back?”_ _

__Nyx, smiling brightly, holds out his arm for Cor to take. “If you’d do me the honor?”_ _

__Cor takes the offered arm, a smile spreading across his face as they make their way back to the ballroom._ _


End file.
